Life after War
by HPfan15
Summary: We don't know so much about Ron and Hermione's life before they had children. In this story, we will follow their life from 2005 and forward. We will read about the bad times, we will read about the good times. When they got married they promised each other to be there in sickness and in health. Can they keep that promise?
1. The first chapter (2005)

_**Life after war**_

 **2005:**

Hermione wakes up, she's wearing Ron's shirt. Ron is standing by the closet.

"So it's time to wake up now, is it?" Ron teases and puts on a t-shirt.

Hermione rubs her eyes and slowly sits up.

"Yeah, I thought so" she plays along.

"Well, I missed you," Ron says and kisses her on the lips.

"Missed me?" she asks, "you fell asleep before me"

"But still" He kisses her lips again and sits down next to her.

"What time is it?" Hermione slowly asks.

"About..." Ron says and looks at the little clock on the bedside table next to them, "8.20"

"8.20!?" Hermione says in shock and stands up, "I'm so late"

She almost runs over to the closet and begins to look for clothes.

Ron looks at his wife and bursts into laughter.

Hermione slowly turns around and stares at him with a questioning stare.

"What?" You can clearly hear how annoyed she is by her husband.

"It's Saturday" Ron laughs.

She drops the pants she's holding and lean against the wall.

"Why didn't you say so?" she asks, trying to look mad.

Ron just stares at her with a smile on his lips.

Hermione can't stay mad long when he smiles, he knows that.

She can fight off death eaters and break into Gringotts, but she can't stay mad at her husband.

She sits down next to him on the bed. He gives her a hard kiss on her lips and goes out to the kitchen.

"Do you want some coffee?" he shouts from the kitchen.

Hermione smiles to herself. How did they end up here?

"Yeah" she shouts back, "I'll be right there!"

She looks around in the bedroom.

Right in front of her in the little balcony and straight to her left are a drawer and next to that the closet. Except for that, the bedside table and all the stuff on and in the drawer, on the bedside table and on the floor, the room is empty. But she wouldn't call their apartment empty. Never.

Rather messy.

They got things everywhere. Everything from pictures of themselves and their friends to a letter Ron got from Dobby in fifth grade to old flowers and small boxes with stuff in them.

And how hard Hermione even try to clean it up, it always seems to be something stopping her.

She ties her hair up and goes to the kitchen.

The kitchen is pretty small but actually pretty clean. Probably the cleanest room in the whole flat.

There's a stove, freezer, refrigerator, oven and some countertops. And a little table with two chairs. Whenever they have guests they have to eat in the living room.

In the middle of the kitchen stands Ron. In a loose T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He looks at his wife when she enters the room. She's just wearing his shirt, which looks completely oversized on her, but he likes it.

One of the things Ron loves the most about Hermione is when she is just woken up. She looks so calm and relaxed when she doesn't have to hurry to the Ministry.

Hermione stops when she notices that Ron is staring at her.

He doesn't say a word. Just stares.

"Shit!" he shouts when he accidentally cuts his finger while staring at Hermione.

She walks up next to him.

"Are you okay?" she whispers.

Ron flushes of his finger under the water in the sink.

"I love you," he says and looks at his wife, who's standing right next to him, staring into his eyes.

Hermione loves that Ron is a little taller than her. It makes her have to look a little upwards whenever she wants to look into his eyes.

She leans in and kisses him while hugging him.

"You don't have to act strong in front of me," she says.

Ron nods.

"So how much does it hurt?" Hermione asks.

"A lot" Ron cries.

Hermione giggles and kisses his cheek.

"Want a band-aid?" she says while walking over to a shelf.

"Yep," Ron cries, "It's bleeding!"

Hermione looks at her husband, sitting on a chair, holding one of his hands in the other, looking like he just got stabbed with a sword. He's staring intensely at the fingers.

She can't stop herself from laughing. She starts to laugh really hard.

"What?" Ron says and looks at Hermione with a confused face.

She tries to get herself together and to stop laughing but she just can't. The worst part is that she starts to laugh even harder.

"Your husband is bleeding to death and you're laughing?!" Ron says with a jokingly angry stare in her direction.

"Sorry" she laughs. She once again tries to stop laughing and once again she fails.

Instead of trying again she puts the band-aid on Ron's finger and kisses him on the cheek.

"I love you too" she whispers in his ear.

Ron smiles at her.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asks.

"I don't know," Hermione says, "maybe..."

A strong knock on the door interrupts her.

"I'll open," Ron says and walks to the door.

When he opens Harry and Ginny appears in the door.

"Hi?" Ron says.

"Hi Ron," Harry says, "Where's Hermione?"

"In the kitchen," Ron says.

A tense silence appears between them.

"Soo..." Ron starts, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Are you joking?" Ginny asks.

"No" Ron answers. He has no idea why they are here.

"You invited us over," Harry says.

"I did?" Ron says.

"Yeah" Ginny looks with an annoyed face at her brother.

"So can we come in?" Harry asks.

"Uhm..." Ron says, "Yeah sure"

Harry and Ginny stepped into the flat and closes the door behind them.

"Who was it?" Hermione shouts from the kitchen.

"Just us" Ginny shouts back.

"And who is us?" Hermione says while entering the living room where Ron, Ginny, and Harry already is standing.

"Tadaaa," Ginny says.

"Um..." Hermione says.

Harry looks away from the window and looks at Hermione.

"Oh God" He sighs, "Seriously Hermione, Can you put some more clothes on?"

Hermione laughs nervously and says:

"Yeah, Sorry" And goes back to the bedroom.

Harry stares at Ron.

Ginny starts to stare at Harry.

Ron looks between the both.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Remember," Harry says calmly, "That's my sister. If you hurt her, I will murder you in your sleep"

Ginny punches Harry's leg.

"And remember," Ron says, "That's my sister. If you hurt her I will murder you in your sleep"

Both Harry and Ron burst out laughing. Ginny stares at them both when Hermione enters the room, this time dressed in jeans and a sweater.

"What's going on?" Hermione asks.

"They are having one of their weird Do Not Hurt My Sister- Moments" Ginny explains.

"Again?" Hermione sighs.

Ginny nods.

When Harry and Ron finally can make them selves stop laughing Ginny tells the group that she has an announcement to make.

So they all sit down on the sofas, Harry and Ginny on one and Hermione and Ron on the other.

"You want to tell them?" Ginny asks Harry.

"Yeah sure," Harry says, he looks kind of excited.

He takes a deep breath and takes Ginny's hand.

"So..." He says, "Ron, about not hurting your sister..."

"What have you done?!" Ron says jokingly.

Harry ignores Ron's question and continues:

"Well, it might... It happened... I'm not sure..."

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Ginny asks.

"Well you said it," Harry says, "You might be lying"

"Really?!" Ginny says, "Why would I lie about that?"

"Uhm..." Harry starts, "I don't know. Sorry, my love"

He kisses Ginny on the cheek.

"Can someone just tell us already?!" Hermione almost shouts.

"Well..." Ginny says.

"Ginny is pregnant!" Harry says full of excitement

"What?!" Ron shouts.

"Yeah" Ginny nods.

"Congratulations!" Hermione screams.

"How...?" Ron says.

"Ron I don't want to tell you how it happens," Harry says.

"You obviously already know how to do," Hermione says and crosses her arms.

Ron laughs nervously and Ginny looks slightly traumatized.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Hermione screams. She hugs Ginny tightly and then hugs Harry too.

"You're going to be a dad" she whispers in his ear.

"I know" Harry laughs, then he looks serious, "What if the baby is anything like me?"

"It probably will be," Ron says.

"Ginny," Harry says with a slight hint of panic in his voice, "The baby will be a mix of me and you"

"Yeah?" Ginny says, "you don't say"

"And Ron is your brother" He continues

"Yep"

"And Ron and I and two of your other brothers flew a car over London to the burrow when we were 12!" he says with a stronger hint of panic in his voice"

"Calm down," Ginny says.

"Well I'm going to get something to drink," Hermione says, "Ron can you help me?"

Ron and Hermione go to the kitchen.

"So... Your little sister in pregnant" Hermione says, "How does it feel?"

"I want to punch Potter in the face," Ron says.

Hermione laughs.

"Please don't," she says,

"Can you take these?" She asks and hands him four glasses. He takes them and they walk back into the living room, where they find Harry and Ginny making out on the couch.

Ron clears his throat loudly.

They eminently stop to make out and looks at Ron and Hermione.

Harry makes a little fake cough. And Ginny makes sure her makeup isn't smushed out.

"Sooo," Hermione says and sits down on the other couch with Ron next to her.


	2. In Sickness and in Health

_**Life after War**_

A few weeks later

When Ron wakes up Hermione is already awake. She's sitting in the window in a knitted sweater with her knees against her chest, has Crookshanks on her stomach and is leaning her head against the wall behind her. She doesn't look happy.

Ron knows that look. She got period cramps.

Ron walks over to the window.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I guess," Hermione says quietly.

"Wanna sit down on the sofa instead?" He asks.

She nods a little.

Ron lifts her up and starts to walk to the living room.

"You don't have to carry me," She says, but she hopes he doesn't put her down because she likes it when he carries her.

"I know," He says. Hermione rests her head against his shoulder.

When they arrive in the living room Ron puts her down on the sofa and goes to get her a blanket.

"You want some tea?" He asks.

She nods and Ron goes to get some tea.

When he comes back he sits down next to her and puts the blanket over them both. Hermione curls up with her knees against her chest next to him, resting her head against his shoulder. She takes a sip of the tea.

"Careful," Ron says quickly, "It's hot"

Hermione smiles and puts the cup down.

"Thanks," she whispers and curls up closer to him.

When Ron looks around the room most of the stuff he notices is books, bookshelves, and blankets, which all of them, Hermione loves. She loves sitting on a blanket reading books. And he loves watching her read, she looks so peaceful. Like nothing in the world is wrong. But something else he likes is that when she curls up next to him. It's just so peaceful. They can just sit there, there's no need to talk. They just sit there and think.

When he looks at the coffee table he notices a book:

'The Book Theif' it says on the front.

"What's this?" He asks and picks up the book.

Hermione looks at the book and puts her head back on his shoulder.

"My parents gave it to me," She says, "It's a muggle book"

"Oh," Ron says, "It looks kind of good" He examines the cover of the book. "Want me to read it to you?" He asks after a while.

"Okay," Hermione says while taking a sip of the tea again.

Ron opens the book and starts from the beginning.

They just sit there, for hours. Hermione with her head on Ron's shoulder and Ron leaning his head against hers while reading to her.

Eventually, the clock on the church a stone's throw away starts to strike twelve and Ron gets up to make some food.

Hermione comes after him to the kitchen.

"Do we have any painkillers?" she asks and looks through a shelf.

"I don't know," Ron says and continues with making pasta.

"Accio Painkillers," she says and waves her wand.

She waits a second then she sighs.

"Nope" She sits down by the kitchen table, "What are you making?" She asks.

"Pasta" Ron answers without taking his eyes of the boiling bowl of water.

"Again?" She asks.

"Hermione," Ron says, "We haven't had pasta in like three weeks"

"Oh" She sighs, "I'm a little confused today"'

"It's okay," Ron says, "Do you mind getting two plates?"

"Not at all," Hermione says and goes over to the fridge and grabs the cheese.

She gives it to Ron.

He stares at the cheese, then at Hermione, and then at the cheese again.

"Uhm," He says, "Hermione? This is cheese"

"Yep," She raises her eyebrows.

"I wanted you to get _plates,_ " Ron says superficially.

"Oh," Hermione sighs.

"It's okay," Ron says and hands her the cheese, "Accio plates," He says and waves his wand.

Three plates fly in his direction. He manages to catch two but the last one crashes on the floor and breaks.

He puts the other two plates on the counter and tries to help Hermione clean it up.

After dinner, Hermione tries to do the dishes but Ron stops her.

"You're in pain," He says, "Go rest"

"I'm not a little baby" Hermione protests, "I can handle a little pain"

Ron kisses her.

"I want to do the dishes" He lies.

"I know when you're lying, Ron," Hermione says and crosses her arms.

"How?" Ron asks.

"You get this face," She says and touches his cheek.

"Oh really?" He asks, "What face?"

"Well it's like a mix of happy and..." She says. She doesn't quite know how to explain the face.

"Yeah?" He takes a step closer to Hermione.

"Yeah" Hermione looks at Ron from his feet to his head.

"When else do I get this 'Face'?" He asks, taking yet another step closer to Hermione.

"Just when you're lying," She says.

Ron leans in and kisses Hermione. She kisses him back.

Ron picks her up and walks to the bedroom. He puts her down on the bed and lays down on her. They keep making out for a while.

"Ron," Hermione says and pulls away.

"Hermione," Ron says and looks at her.

"Ron," Hermione says.

"Hermione" Ron laughs.

"Ron" Hermione laughs.

"Okay!" Ron shouts, "What's wrong?" He grabs her hand.

"I'm on my period," she says.

"I know" Ron nods.

"I don't feel like... you know... do It, when I'm on my period," She says, looking Ron in the eye.

"Okay," He says, "What can we do then?" He smiles scarily at her.

"Make out" she whispers and pulls Ron closer again.

"What else?" Ron whispers.

Hermione has to think.

"Do the dishes" she whispers.

"Okay," Ron says, "I think I will go for making out" He lays down on the bed on top of Hermione again.

Hermione starts kissing him and he kisses her back.

"I love you, Ron" Hermione whispers.

"Mhm" Ron whispers back, "And I love you"

('The Book Theif' is a book by Markus Zusak that came out in 2005)


End file.
